Touch-enabled devices commonly provide user interfaces for selecting various types of data. For example, a touch-enabled calendar application may provide user interfaces for selecting dates and/or ranges of dates. Some touch-enabled user interfaces for selecting data may be confusing and difficult to manipulate. For example, selecting ranges of dates in a touch-enabled calendar application may be a non-intuitive process when the entirety of the content to be selected, such as a range of dates, cannot be displayed on-screen concurrently.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.